


When We Say "Mean and Green", We're Not Just Talking About The Hulk  布朗尼大冒险

by ChrisBlue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidentally High, Crack, Drugs, In Which Tony Thinks he's a Cat and the Avengers are Being Stupid, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: 简介：他们原本是要拯救这个城市的，但是他们却磕high了。又名：这些布朗尼是不是尝起来不太对？





	When We Say "Mean and Green", We're Not Just Talking About The Hulk  布朗尼大冒险

**Author's Note:**

> 由于作者一直没有回复授权，所以不敢直接link到原作，因此在这里放一下原文链接
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/337647

  Fury叹了口气，手指揉着眉头。他怀疑的目光扫过倒在他面前的六个犯错的家伙。他们正在神盾总部的会议室里；而他们都一脸无辜地四处张望着，就是不看向Fury的眼睛。  
  “好吧，熊孩子们，我是不会浪费我的时间跟你们扯些类似于’我对你们很失望’的东西的。跳过这个，我想知道整个事情的经过。从头到尾。”  
  Tony举起了手，“嘿，这事儿里面不就涉及了点儿违法物质吗，你没有必要瞪着我——”  
  “他并没有瞪着你，他就长那样儿。”  
  “谢谢你，Barton先生。既然你如此好心地自告奋勇了，不如你来开头？”Fury的脸上露出了一个吓人又残忍的笑容。  
  “哦不要，不不不——这完全是Steve和Tony的事儿，我发誓——”  
  “嘿，你说这都是我们的事是什么意思？你好像忘记了——”  
  “好吧但是如果你没有——”  
  “嘿！如果你们再扯一些与我想要的解释无关的话，那么在接下来的一年内，除了接受惩罚之外，你们都只能接到无聊的民事任务。听，清，楚，了，吗？”吵嘴的声音立刻就消失了，Tony和Clint像被老师批评了的小孩子一样盯着各自的鞋尖儿看。  
  Thor清了清嗓子，“那么我来讲这个故事吧。那是一个晴天，美丽的中庭星球上的夏至日——”  
  “我们时间有限。Tony，你来讲。”Fury低声吼道。  
  Tony抄起手臂，赞成地撅起嘴，“行吧，但你们不能打断我。”

————————

  
  “老天，这次训练可真棒——你的新沙袋真的太赞了Tony！”Steve有点喘气儿，脸上挂着闪亮的笑容，用手拍了拍Tony的背。  
  Steve的手正好拍到了Tony因为之前的拳击课而留下淤青上，那儿还酸疼着呢，Tony为此发出了一声呜咽，“谢啦，真高兴它能承受住你的超级力量呢。”他不太热情地嘟囔道，揉了揉自己的脖子。  
  Tony累坏了；不知怎么的，Steve坚持认为Tony身为一名复仇者应该保持良好的身材——Tony，你想一想，如果在战斗过程中你的盔甲出故障了，你至少得能保护你自己——但Tony更愿意在休息的时候待在他的工作室里。  
  在Tony祈祷了几个小时，希望死亡能快点降临到他的头上之后，Steve终于决定结束训练了。俩人步行上楼，Tony走得很艰难；Steve喋喋不休地谈论着策略和技巧之类的东西，而Tony只是心不在焉地听着。他们打算上楼冲个澡——Tony希望能两个人一起，不过他觉得除非他先提出一起约会，不然Steve是绝对不会同意的——就在这时，他们闻到了一股自厨房而来的巧克力香气。  
  Tony无视了Steve的抗议，用手把他推进了厨房，他的肚子突然就开始咕咕叫了起来。  
  “Tony，不，我告诉过你，你需要洗个澡，这样你的肌肉才能放松下来，你可以在这之后再吃东西。”Steve甚至用上了“我是复仇者的队长所以我说的话要被执行”的表情。“但这可是布朗尼啊。”Tony哀鸣道，手指向放在烤炉旁边的三分之二盘布朗尼。  
  Tony从Steve的手中抽出了自己的手臂，走向了那盘布朗尼，闻了闻，发出了轻声的叹息；Steve正想阻止，而他自己的肚子却发出了响亮的咕噜声，大声到Tony都听见了。他抬头看向Steve，露出一个微笑，“现在你也不能争论些什么啦，来嘛，”他说道，用手从盘子里拿起了一块布朗尼，“嗯，还是热的呢。”  
  “哦，好吧，”Steve叹了口气，也拿起一块布朗尼，靠上了Tony旁边的橱柜，“我想我们在运动过后可以奖励自己一下。”  
  “嗯哼，”Tony同意了一声，若有所思地咀嚼着，然后咽下了一口，“这些布朗尼是不是尝起来有点不太对？”  
  Steve耸耸肩，“不觉得啊，再来一块？”

~*~

  
   “我。的。天。啊。”  
已经双双摊在地板上的Tony和Steve抬起头，朝声源咯咯笑着。Clint正站在门廊那儿，一头乱毛，眼睛大睁。他一时支支吾吾地说不清话，目瞪口呆，“我的——你们是不是吃了——哦天啊，天啊。”Clint用手捋了捋头发，“Bruce会杀了我的。”  
  “冷静点儿小芭比，”Tony微笑道，“一起坐到地板上来吧，这感觉太——棒了！”Steve大笑了起来，“他说的没错，Clint你也应该来试试。”  
  Clint跑到他俩面前，蹲下来，他的眼睛里充满了惊恐，“哦草，靠，你们俩吃了多少？”  
  “三块？”Tony看起来不太确定。  
  “八块！我赢了！”Steve发出胜利的大喊。Clint咆哮了一声。看起来就连血清也没法阻止他的八块布朗尼对Steve产生影响。  
  “好吧。”Clint吸了一口气，努力让自己冷静下来，“请告诉我只有你们俩吃了这些布朗尼。”  
  “是的，”Clint听到后松了口气，“不过我们也分了一些给Thor还有Tasha还有Coulson——”  
  “艹！”  
  


————————

  
  
  “容许我在这里打断一下——”  
  “嘿！”Tony警告道，“我说了不许打断的。”  
  “闭嘴Stark。Barton，我想你需要做出一点解释。”Fury愤怒的目光扫过整个房间，最后定格在了努力想要把自己隐藏在一盆植物后面的Clint。但Clint没有吱声。  
  “Barton，需要我提醒你使用大麻是违反了神盾局规定的吗。你让你的队友和一名特工磕了药，哦，还有错过任务也违反了规定。如果你不想被开除，那我建议你开口说话。立刻。”  
  “你知道吗？不，去他的，我原本不会因为这个而惹上麻烦的——我只是在做一个好男朋友。Bruce最近有点…容易激动，我想给他点儿什么让他能放松一点。我只是不想让他变身成浩克然后毁了那栋楼或者别的东西——所以没错，我只是想考虑周到。真的。仅仅因为Tony和Steve没忍住吃掉了别人的——”  
  “哇哦，小公主，冷静点儿！”Tony忍不住在Clint突然爆发的时候笑了起来，“没有人在质疑你的，嗯，男友力啦伙计。不过说到这个，我和Steve并不该负全部责任啊…”  
  Fury预见到Clint绝对会反驳回去，为了不让那俩人又开始像小孩子一样吵嘴，他插话了，“所以这是意外？”  
  Clint抬起头，“完全是。”  
  “好吧，我要告诉你们在这之后会有一些严重的后果，不过在我们决定好之前，我想也没什么需要再——”  
  “哇哦哇哦哇哦哇哦。”Tony戏剧性地挥了挥手，“还没到最精彩的地方呢！得了吧Fury，我们知道你是个很无聊的人，但是你真的一点也不好奇为什么最后Coulson会漂在水池里，还觉得自己是颗星星吗？”  
  Fury以一种充满了厌恶的眼神看向Tony，“Stark先生，我并不觉得我会想听这个故事。”他收起了摆在面前的文件，“我很想留下来并且听到这个故事美好的结局，但是我并不在乎。我还有很多文书工作要做，并且我希望我今晚能赶得上回家吃顿晚饭。”只看见黑色大衣潇洒地一甩，他离开了。  
  “好吧，要我说，事情可能会更糟的。”Steve轻轻说道，他脸上的红晕已经褪去了些许。Tony猜他从来没有在做了违法的事情后被人逮着过；另一方面，对于Tony来说，他的经验可丰富多了。  
  “我赞同！”Thor大声说道，就现在的情况而言看起来有些过于开心了。  
  Natasha怒气冲冲地开口了，“哦看在上帝的份上，因为你们这几个蠢货，我们所有人都惹上麻烦了。我希望你们过得开心。”  
  Tony露出了一个傻笑，“亲爱的，你生气绝对是因为我们看见你哭了。我们现在有证据能证明你不是机器人啦！”  
  “我没有哭！”她大声抗议道，抄起手臂还撅起了嘴。  
  “她绝对哭了。”Clint大笑道。  
  “不过等一下。”Bruce从他坐着的角落里高声问道，“Coulson最后是怎么到了水池里的？在我为了防止Clint恐慌症发作把他带走之后，你们到底发生了什么事？”  
  Tony咧着嘴笑了，“你这个主意不错——口活儿总能让我冷静下来。”他对他们挤了挤眼睛，那两人的脸迅速变红。Clint朝Tony的脑袋扔了支笔，不过被Tony轻松地接住了。  
  “你说起来倒是简单，Stark。整个房子的人都听见了你在楼上给Steve上舞蹈课，不是吗？”Clint语气酸酸地反驳道。  
  “我能指出那是我的房子吗——”  
  “兄弟们！我相信Bruce想要知道这个幽默故事的剩余部分。”Thor看起来很想再听一遍这个故事——即使他当时就在场，而且，或许其中有一半的恶作剧都有他的份儿；他曾一度努力想要爬上椽子，对着天花板喊着海姆达尔之类的东西。  
  “好吧，之前讲到哪里了？”Tony思考着，捋了捋他的小山羊胡子，“啊，想起来了，吃下去的布朗尼都起作用了，我相信我有想要教Steve跳舞….”

 

————————

 

  “不，伙计，不不不，应该是这样…”Tony用他的手做了个随意的动作，鼓励Steve模仿他。他们都坐在地板上，腿以一种尴尬的角度弯曲着，因为他们的身边摆满了打开了的奇多袋子和切片火腿。“对了，这才对…好的很好很接近。嘿Jarvis，音乐！”  
  音乐的音量稍稍提高了一些，不过还是没能盖过Thor胜利般的呐喊，以及随之而来的震耳欲聋的粉碎声。Tony没在意，等着音乐放到副歌的部分。  
  “I SAID A HEY, HAH, AHEY, AHEBIDABNOYIHAAAAABIINDSG;LKJFGHBI!”* Tony并不记得确切的歌词，但他依旧在他卖力跳舞的时候充满激情地唱着，即使他其实正四肢摊开，懒散地坐在地板上，他的手臂感觉起来就像是蛋奶酱做的似的。  
  Steve看着Tony努力地跳舞，他尽力憋着不要笑，憋到感觉自己都快哭了。Tony跳到一半儿忘记了接下来的动作，于是他决定枕着Steve的大腿睡一觉。  
  “嗯…你真舒服。”Tony认为现在是像一只猫一样发出呼噜声的好时机，Steve若有所思地捋着他的头发。  
  “Tony，你觉得其他人还好吗？”  
  Tony坐起身，看了看房间里的情况；Natasha正对着一超大盒双倍巧克力饼干冰激凌哭诉着卡路里之类的内容；Thor一脸震惊地看着地板中间的一大团似乎是由他创造出来的白色火焰；Clint和Bruce在隔壁房间发出一些极其欢乐的声音；Coulson正坐在房间角落，对着一只兔子讲超级保姆的故事。  
  “嘿，那只是兔子打哪儿来的？那团火又是怎么来的？见鬼，哇哦，老兄，Natasha是真的哭了吗？”  
  Steve缓慢地眨眨眼，“或许我们应该，我不知道，做点什么？”  
  Tony蜷缩到了Steve胳膊的下面，把他的手臂搭到了自己的肩上，“嗯，不，留在这儿。让我们回到我是一只小猫的那个时候。喵。”Tony用他自己的鼻子刷过Steve的，就像一个爱斯基摩吻一样，咯咯地笑着。“这很痒啦。”Steve带着困意微笑，把Tony的头发抹开。Tony望进Steve的蓝眼睛里，嘴唇微张，“哇哦，你的眼睛就像…真的好蓝。”Steve没有回答他；他只是把自己的嘴唇轻轻地贴上Tony的。  
  身为一只猫，Tony发出了轻轻的咕噜声，舔了舔Steve的嘴唇。然后他们轻笑着分开。  
  Tony蹭到了Steve温暖的下巴那儿，“你闻起来就像布朗尼…还有汗味，还有阳光的味道——”  
  “阳光是没有味道的，Tony。”  
  “嗯...但你是的，这是真的…”Tony突然坐起身来，由着Steve的的手臂滑落到地板上，“我们应该来玩儿真心话大冒险！不等等，只玩儿大冒险，大冒险，大冒险最棒了！”

 

~*~

  
  “好的好的，不等等，等等我想到了——我说你要去，从棚子上调到水池里！”Tony开心地说道，胜利般的拍着手掌——然后他被自己的手给迷住了。  
  Coulson估测了一下存放着水池过滤器的棚子到水池的距离，然后转过身看向他们，“为什么不呢。”  
  “这绝对比被电击枪打中好多了！”Thor隆隆地说道，摸了摸自己的后颈。  
  Coulson脱掉了他的西装外套，领带和皮鞋。他穿着——你能猜到吗吗——不成对的尼龙袜子走向棚子。他费了点劲儿才爬上去，当他在顶端稳住自己过后，大家都为他欢呼鼓掌。  
  Tony坐在草地上舔着自己的爪子。Steve再一次试探性地捋着他的头发；他喜欢Tony发出的咕噜声。Bruce和Clint艰难地挪到了房子外面，在药物和高潮的作用下，他俩都有点儿晕。  
  “你们在干啥呢？”Bruce问道，无视了处于猫咪状态的Tony，直接看向了正打算从棚子上一跃而起的Coulson。  
  “这是个大冒险。”Steve回答道，突然就只对Tony舔着自己爪子的方式感兴趣了。  
  随着一声大喊，Coulson把他自己发射进了水池里，而大家只是带着些微的兴趣，看看Coulson会不会浮到水面上来。  
  “或许他死了。”Steve说出了自己的想法。  
  “不等等…我看见气泡了。”Clint说道。  
  Coulson猛地冲出水面，喘着气，然后躺了下来，像一具尸体似的浮在了水面上。“哇哦哦哦…我感觉就像，一颗星星，你们知道吗？就好像，我从高处跳下，我那时是一颗流星，但我现在就只是一颗普通的星星了….”  
  “一颗星星。”Bruce昏昏欲睡地重复道，像一只展翅的鹰一样躺在地上，四肢摊开。Thor和Natasha也加入了他，然后他们都因为其实他们也都是星星的事实而大笑起来。  
  Coulson在外套里的手机响了起来，Clint在找到了噪音的来源之后，接起了电话。  
  “你好呀，小精灵，你最喜欢的颜色是什么啊？”  
  “Col——啥？Clint，是你吗？在第五大道遇到了点儿情况，Modock的——”Clint发出了一个被恶心到的声音，打断了Fury的话。  
  “呃呃，Modock，不用了谢谢——他真的让我觉得恶心你知道吗？他看起来就像个长了腿的土豆宝宝…”  
  Fury的嗓音听起来干巴巴的，“Barton，我不知道你是在玩儿什么把戏，但我需要你集结复仇者们然后赶到那里去，立刻！还有带上Coulson！”  
  Clint无意识地扯着自己脚边的草地，思考着。他看了看四周的同伴们，“嗯，我们都，呃，在这儿待的挺舒服的，下次吧。”Clint挂掉了电话，切断了Fury那边断断续续的咆哮。  
  Clint随手把手机扔到了草地上，然后挪到了Bruce旁边，枕在他的肚子上，宣布自己要睡一觉。  
  Thor唱起了一首悠扬的挽歌，听起来古老又带着阿斯加德的风格。Tony抬头看向Steve，Steve的手指还在捋着他的头发，但视线却挪向了远方。  
  “嘿Steve。”  
  Steve回过神来，低头看向Tony，“嗯？”  
  “想去我的房间吗？我来教你怎么跳舞…”  
  Steve绝对喜欢Tony发出的咕噜声。

 

————————

  
  
  “好吧，不，恶，我真不应该听后半段故事的。”Natasha反感地捂住了自己的耳朵，“最开始是Clint和Bruce，现在又是你俩，老天，为什么这个世界变得这么基了？！”  
  Tony大笑起来，他枕在Steve身上的头晃来晃去；他在讲故事的时候几次想要把自己调整到这个位置，而且Steve又开始捋他的头发了。Steve发现，Tony真的很享受这个过程，所以他尽可能地抓住机会这样做，但Natasha讨厌看到这个。  
  “你知道吗，”Natasha站起身，举起双手，“我要退出，我加入又不是为了来看你俩秀恩爱的。”  
  Tony轻声笑了出来，“如果这也是写在合同里的话，那我早就签了它了。我是说，这只不过是个故事罢了，而且我还简略了不少…不过等你找到了怎么才能把荧光漆从阴毛上洗掉的方法，记得告诉我啊。”  
  Natasha冲出了房间，含混不清地用俄语说着些什么。  
  “她只是嫉妒了，因为她绝对想要我。”  
  “继续做梦吧，Tony。”  
  


 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> *作者妹子说Tony跳舞时放的歌是The Ketchup Song，听起来挺欢乐的...嗯


End file.
